


Candlelit Study

by venndaai



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Flashing Gif, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Relationships: Numair Salmalín/Thom of Trebond
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Candlelit Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/041honK)


End file.
